


Six Pockets of Doom

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Fortuna - Freeform, Gen, Growing Up, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Poetry, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: What's left in the end but a ferryman's fee?Keep playing, Boys, and you will see---Four short poems inspired by episode 11 of season 15
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Kudos: 1





	Six Pockets of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> The perfect song to go along: [Rack em up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FHhDY2zmcg) by Jonny Lang.

**I – The Old Hustler**

Six pockets of doom  
Rack 'em up!

Two coins on a scale  
I'll bet you my luck

What's left in the end but a ferryman's fee?  
Keep playing, Boys, and you will see

* * *

**II – Brothers**

Your luck is my luck

Between us a single coin  
Ancient and knowing  
About the battles ahead

My luck is your luck

* * *

**III** **– Fortuna, a Word of Advice?**

If this is a game  
Who keeps the score?

If this is a fight  
Who makes the rules?

Flip the coin  
You are about to leave the kids' table

* * *

**IV – The Extinct Kind**

Writing is hard  
(laments the father)

So is growing up  
(argue the kids)

Defying the rules is fun  
(when you are 15)

Lay down the law  
(for you are an adult!)

* * *


End file.
